Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric generator, particularly to an impulse generator and a generator set which convert mechanical energy applied by an external force into electric energy.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of microelectronics and material technology at top speed nowadays, a large number of newly multifunctional and highly integrated microelectronic devices are being developed all the time and exhibit a great prospect hitherto in all aspects of people's daily lives. However, research on the power-supply systems matching with these microelectronic devices relatively lags behind. Generally, power supplies for these microelectronic devices are directly or indirectly from electric batteries. However, electric batteries not only are bulky and heavy, but also have potential hazards to health and the environment due to its contained toxic chemicals. Accordingly, it is greatly important to develop a technology of converting these mechanical energies that occur naturally, such as motions and vibrations, into electric energy.